lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Swingin Party
Swingin Party es una canción de la banda The Replacements, escrita por uno de sus miembros, Paul Westerberg. La canción de la banda es una balada rock n roll e indie rock influenciada por jazz, country y new wave. Muchos artistas hicieron covers de esta canción, los más notables son Kindness, en 2009 y Lorde, en 2013. La versión de Lorde, la cual tiene un estilo muy característico de ella, fue incluida en la versión de iTunes de The Love Club EP para Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y más tarde también en la versión extendida del primer álbum de estudio de Lorde, Pure Heroine. Letra Letra original= Bring your own lampshade, somewhere there's a party Here it's never ending, can't remember when it started Pass around the lampshade, there'll be plenty enough room in jail If being wrong's a crime, I'm serving forever If being strong's your kind, then I need help here with this feather If being afraid is a crime, we hang side by side At the swingin' party down the line Pound the prairie pavement, losing proposition Quitting school and going to work and never going fishing Water all around, I never learned how to swim now If being wrong's a crime, I'm serving forever If being strong's your kind, then I need help here with this feather If being afraid is a crime, we hang side by side At the swingin' party down the line At the swingin' party down the line Bring your own lampshade, somewhere there's a party Here it's never ending, can't remember when it started Pass around the lampshade, there'll be plenty enough room in jail If being wrong's a crime, I'm serving forever If being strong is what you want, then I need help here with this feather If being afraid is a crime, we hang side by side At the swingin' party down the line At the swingin' party down the line |-| Letra traducida = Trae tu propia lampara, en algun lado hay una fiesta Aquí es el mero final, no puedo recordar cuando empezó Pasame la lámpara, habrá mucho espacio en la cárcel Si estar equivocada es un crimen, estoy condenada para siempre Si ser fuerte es tu tipo, entonces necesito ayuda qui con esta pluema Si estar asustado es un crimen, nos colgamos de lado a lado En la fiesta balanceante bajo la línea En la fiesta balanceante bajo la linea Libra la pradera pavimento, perdiendo proposicion Dejando la escuela y yendo al trabajo y nunca ir a pescar Agua en todo alrededor, nunca aprendi como nadar Si estar equivocada es un crimen, estoy condenada para siempre Si ser fuerte es tu tipo, entonces necesito ayuda qui con esta pluema Si estar asustado es un crimen, nos colgamos de lado a lado En la fiesta balanceante en la línea Si estar equivocada es un crimen, estoy condenada para siempre Si ser fuerte es tu tipo, entonces necesito ayuda qui con esta pluema Si estar asustado es un crimen, nos colgamos de lado a lado En la fiesta balanceante bajo la línea En la fiesta balanceante bajo la linea Trae tu propia lampra, en algun lado hay una fiesta Aquí es el mero final, no puedo recordar cuando empezó Pasame la lámpara, habrá mucho espacio en la cárcel Si estar equivocada es un crimen, estoy condenada para siempre Si ser fuerte es tu tipo, entonces necesito ayuda qui con esta pluema Si estar asustado es un crimen, nos colgamos de lado a lado En la fiesta balanceante bajo la línea En la fiesta balanceante bajo la linea Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:The Love Club EP Categoría:Pure Heroine